How Beatallica Blackened Equestria
by Hellfilly Deluxe
Summary: A parody of "How The Beatles Saved Equestria" by Legacy55. Three of the biggest villains in My Little Pony history return to try and take over Equestria and only a heavy metal band from Wisconsin can save them, plus one! For some reason, it gives Twilight deja vu. Rated T for censored swearing, alcohol reference and the plus one.
1. Disposable Heroes

_**Many tributes exist paying ode to The Beatles and here's the latest Pony related one! It's got action and humour and an interesting plot! A VERY interesting plot! But that's not how a Pony fanfiction is supposed to go! It's supposed to be full of pairings and high school and drama and boringness (wait, that's Sonic fanfiction)! Well, since I can't give you either, so how about I just tell you...**_

**How Beatallica Blackened Equestria  
****A parody of "How The Beatles Saved Equestria" by Legacy55  
****Written by That Gamer  
****The Beatles belong to Apple Corp. and maybe EMI  
****Metallica belongs to various labels  
****Beatallica belongs to Ogolio  
****My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and one Ms. Lauren Faust**

(And now for something almost different. Yes, I have decided to parody a fiction that's still a work in progress, but, hey, you give me a story about The Beatles, I'll make it about Beatallica. And I'm just warning you right now, there are gonna be a lot of song lyrics. So this is kind of a song fic (woo). But, here I go!

Oh, yeah, RIP Cliff Burton, John Lennon and George Harrison. May your souls continue to play with Elvis and Buddy Holly...)

"Ah... My f***ing head..." a small groan came from a pony lying in the middle of an empty field. Said pony had a dark blue-ish coat and a short, brown-ish mane that, for some reason made him look like he was some kind of player of the heavy metal. He wore glasses with a purple tint, some kind of fading mustache and spray-painted onto his rear was a flying V-guitar. "And what was the obnoxious f***ing bleep? Christ, there it is again!"

A breeze came by, sending the pony rolling away for at least a mile. He finally opened his eyes and took a look around him. He was still a-rolling like a stone. Once he stopped, he opened his eyes again and he saw a nice, tranquil field. "Where the f*** am I? Why the H*** is it so peaceful?" he questioned nobody before rolling onto his back and down a hill. Once he stopped rolling again, he was facing upwards. He asked himself, "I don't LSD, so how can I be imagining this? This is f***ing bulls**t... And where's that beeping coming from?!" He did take a moment, however, to observe the natural beauty of the sky, untouched by man. Instead, it was stomped upon by Pegasi.

A voice from the atop the hill he just rolled off of came out of nowhere, making the stallion jump a literal 18-inches into the air.

"Isn't this place just beautiful? Not a deranged OC in sight or as far as the average can see. Hey, we should eat here," came a voice just oozing female-ness like a filthy wart (I apologize for that imagery).

"I don't care where we are as long as I can sit down! I've been carrying your stuff around all day... Do I even need to ask why we brought a toaster oven?" a second (male) voice followed the first. Clearly he had never stood in line at the DMV.

The strange earth pony stared at the near by hill, utterly shocked at what he saw. A real TOASTER OVEN! Oh, sure, there was a Unicorn and a dragon there, too, but a REAL TOASTER OVEN! The SEP's jaw dropped until it was a foot underground and he immediately stood hovering 18-inches in the air. "A toaster oven? F***, now I know how The Beatles felt taking LSD and all that s***..." he whispered to himself, digging his jaw out of the ground. He looked down to see how the impact was, but then he noticed something awful.

Quickly realizing what it was (I mean, who couldn't), he let out a nice yell of calmness: "HOLY MOTHERF***ING S***! MY F***ING MIDDLE IS F***ING GONE! SON OF A B****!"

"Excuse me, sir, are you finished having a freak out?" the purple unicorn asked, giving him a "WTF are you on?" look. "We were just about to eat when you started shouting... But you're probably not well. But then again, you could join us if you want."

He let out a long sigh, which quickly mutated horribly into a growl. "Well, b****, I'm not f***ing alright! I'm a horse in the middle of nowhere and I have no f***ing clue how I got here!"

"Twi, I don't like the looks of him. He looks a pedophile, if you ask me... Was probably out here doing something even Molestia would be ashamed off..." the dragon, who I shalt now name Spike, laughed, reaching into the picnic basket, which promptly ate him whole.

"Spike, I told you never to use that name unless it has good context!" Twilight scolded Spike before turning back to the odd looking earth pony, looking really sorry. "So, um, what's your name?"

"Grg Hammetson!" Grg proclaimed, looking proud and off to the left and wondering why he chose to use his stage name. He looked back at Twilight. "And who the h*** are you?"

Twilight looked confused and tried to get a nice look at his eyes, but they were blocked. I just realized, it's Vinyl all over again. Twilight also couldn't help but think that there was something odd about this pony. Kind of like a strange case of deja vu. "My name is Twilight Sparkle... And where's that beeping coming from?"

Grg sighed in relief and sat right on down. "Thank the lord I'm the only one who f***ing hears it!" Twilight blinked in mild confusion. Spike had been eaten. "So," Grg continued, looking at his surroundings like he was in an avant garde art museum, "have seen my bandmates? You know, one has long hair, another has... Long hair a-and another has... Long hair. But the last one plays drums."

Twilight put hoof-2-chin and then shook her head so hard, a bit of purple came off (under it was more purple). "Nope, I've never seen 'em. Especially not to your detailed descriptions. Why are you asking? Did you travel here from somewhere? You really look no-pony who ever consider stepping foot in Ponyville."

"First off, Ponyville sounds stupid. Second, I was playing a gig in France with my mates when all of a sudden, I'm f***ing here!" Twilight gave a look of annoyance or confusion Spike had been eaten. "Don't tell me I'm in Germany now!" he groaned, putting hoof-2-face and falling onto his back.

"Nope, this isn't Germany. Where is it? I assume it's pretty far from Equestria, am I not right?" Twilight asked, now more intrigued, but it was mostly because of the random beeps.

Grg quickly got back onto his a** and groaned. He was gonna have to explain a lot and he didn't even know where to start. But, seeing as how he wanted to know where he was, nothing else mattered. And he also had no clue why he was a horse. "No, listen, b****, you can f***ing help me. Tell me about where the f*** I am. Now."

"You don't have to be so rude... But, since you want me to..." Twilight gave Grg an evil smile before going on a long tangent about the history of Ponyville.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY...**

"That was, like, f***ing awesome... Sure, it was, like, damn apple, but I like apples... Apples are good... Wish I had a cold beer, though..." Jaymz mumbled under breath in a hazy slur before pushing away a few seeds and a stem off his legs. He hadn't been surprised when he first came to (he was drunk), but he later felt a little worried when he realized he could never hold a beer again, but then realized he could still hold one. How he could, I don't know.

"Wish I knew where my other bandmates were... 'Cause, like, man, they're f***ing nothing without me. They're, like, probably scared out of their little minds right now... They should free their minds instead..."

And now for description. Jaymz's coat was a dark white, with, surprise-surprise, kind-of long, mildly blonde hair. He also had a mustache, but he was wondering whether or not he should shave it. The only other thing worth note was his cutie mark, which was a broken pen, which was bleeding, and a note representing Am.

"Hay! Geht ur filthy stikin' huuves offa mah ah-pulls!"

Jaymz glanced back with a weak "Huh?", only to be greeted by a yellow earth pony, trying to run at him and trying to work a lasso. She stopped midway and decided to carry the lasso in her mouth, which she did. After he could think, he was very poorly tied with a yellow pony on top of him. This got awkward fast. "H-hey, man! Free your dang mind! I was only eating, like, a few f***ing apples!... Maybe an entire orchard, but that's, like, besides the point, brah! Free your dang mind!"

The earth pony known by many names, but will here be called Applejack, snorted as obnoxiously as she could, causing a small earthquake. "Hah! U on-ehst-lee x-pekt mee 2 beeleave dat? Ah no 4 certahn taht sum-pwn-nay haz ben ee-tin mah ah-pulls!" She burped up a core and kicked it away.

"Well, man, you got your f***ing story all f***ing wrong! I, like, only woke up in your field today!" Jaymz began, not using very much effort to get both Applejack off him and himself free from the ropes. But he tied himself back up out of pity for the yellow.. Orange mare. He tried to flop a little to make it realistic.

"O yeh? Hou doo eye knowh ur noht lie-ying, bekauze u loo-kuh lie-kuh ah lya."

"Because," Jamyz easily stood up, the ropes falling around his hooves, and gave Applejack a smile that was both drunk and perverted, "the world is round and I'm part of a band called Betallica, so there."

"Beetahleh-waht?" Applejack asked, apparently being a few bullets short of a clip that day.

"Betallica! We're this f***ing awesome band that plays music by The Beatles and Metallica! Have you not HEARD of us before?" Jaymz asked, only to watch the earth pony shake her head no in slow motion. "Well, then, man, allow me to, like, introduce myself. I'm, like, Jaymz Lennfield and I'm tottaly the leader. We're not, like, as big as Jesus, but we're pretty big, man! Wait, I'm not supposed to make that connection... Then again, I AM Jesus reincarnated. Just more awesome. I don't know why people got upset over it..."

Applejack watched Jaymz ramble on for a while. She had never really met a pony like this before; especially not one so strange. "Wate, waht abouht Duh-bell Negh-a-tiv?"

Well, there is her... But back to the narration, it was obvious that this pony was from outside of Equestria. Most likely from Jersey. "Ah dohn't cair abouht ur sil-lay bakstoree, u stil stol mah ah-pulls! Nowh giv ehm bahck!"

"I didn't stel your- GACK!" Jaymz tried to say, but Applejack was already reaching down his throat, trying to retrieve her apples.

"U all-readhy die-jest-d dem!"

"That's because, I, like, totally didn't steal them, man! Like, let me explain or I'll free your EYES from your FACE."

Although she knew that Jamyz couldn't possibly follow up on that threat (this fiction is rated "T"), she knew that the plot would go nowhere if she didn't listen. So she just told him to go on with his story and Jamyz did.

* * *

Princess Celestia (the normal one; not the tyrant or the troll or the molester) sighed to herself as yet another question from Tumblr had been sent to Molestia. It was something about alternate universe, but Celestia could care less; it made her a little angry to think that every-pony wanted the pedophile as opposed to the ruler of Equestria, although she more-or-less left that job to Tyrant Celestia. Also, Celestia looked out a window. It was a boring window, so she didn't look very long. Suddenly, some-pony ran into the door.

"Ah, sweet eye candy!" that some-pony exclaimed. "That should be open, 24/7!"

Celestia rolled her eyes and magicked the door open.

"Thank you. Anyways, Your Majesty!" A wimpy pegasus posing as a bodybuilder ran in, forgetting to stop and crashing into a bookcase. A book fell off the shelf, landed on the ground, broke, spontaneously combust, burned a hole through the floor and fell through that. "Sorry..." The pegasus was clad in gold armour that was obviously too heavy for him and it was very different then the ones the regular guards wore. HIS had three stars! That obviously meant he was important. SO important, in fact, Celestia saw him regularly and he gets the longest paragraph yet!

"What in the world is it now?" Celestia asked, both annoyed and annoyed. "The toilet better not be backed up again; I just got Luna to clean it!"

"Actually, no, the sink upstairs is backed up and we're getting Luna to clean that. In less important news, some of our diners on the outskirts of Equestria have been closed for no reason. It could be the Health department, but let's assume that something bad is happening. The only weird thing is, it's only the one near where we banished the Changelings. I guess they didn't like Changling fries or burgers."

Celestia slammed her head into her desk. She told Trollestia that it wouldn't work, but, no, she had some kind of complex prank behind it. "Well, we shouldn't take any immediate action on it. I mean, heck, we're in a fanfiction parody for My sake. But, then again, Molestia has told me that the Discord statue has gone missing. She never told me why she and Screwball spent so much time around it..."

* * *

"Even though your choice in color is... Less then appealing, at least your choice in fabric is so... So... FABULOS!" Lil Miss Rarity exclaimed, looking over the elegant suit she was cleaning for the ninth time. For some reason, she wouldn't stop bleeding on it. Maybe she HAD made the cuts too deep... Um, behind her was another earth pony that popped up out of nowhere. Out of the four, he was probably the most well groomed, but his mane was still kind of messy and his face just screamed "I PLAY BASS!". His coat was blue-ish grey and his cutie mark was a coiled snake, taken from some flag, next to a broken bass guitar, a Höfner 500/1 to be exact.

"I know it's... So... Fabulous! because, it it wasn't, you'd be fading the black faster then death creeps." The stallions gave a small chuckle at his references he knew she wouldn't get. "Oh, and don't mind the blood, it makes it look more, 'ow you shall say, thrashier."

"And I think I the perfect thing to make it better!" The previously-prim unicorn ran off to some corner of the room, probably to fetch a branding iron. She had been using those a lot lately.

The earth pony, who you should already know by now, looked into a nearby mirror and saw various cuts all over. He thought it looked tacky, but the rest of him was... So... FABULOUS! _I should probably go looking for my mates, but my look is obviously more important then my friends. And besides, why should I care? They let me fall off of the Effiel Tower? Did they do anything about it? NO, they kept playing! D***... Where's that beeping coming from, anyways? It's so... Un.. FABULOUS! But once I've got this suit, I can totally go out._

"I decided that suit really wouldn't fit you, so I instead brought you this suit, made out of a war victim! How is it?" Rarity asked, coming back into the room with a suit that heavily resembled one from the cover of Abbey Road and the smell of rotting flesh.

"Perfect! It's smells exactly like creeping death! I'll take it!"

The unicorn gave a threatening grin and prepared his order by using a pen filled with pig's blood. Kliff stepped down off of his soap box filled with sex-related objects and began pacing around, taking in the overly brown appearance of the place. It looked like somebody smeared binge & s*** all over the place.

"By the way, sir, what is your name?" Rarity enquired while trying to untangle herself from the suit she had been trying to fold.

"Kliff McBurtney! The major rager on the four-string pricket f***er! And I still can't believe you haven't heard of Betallica. We're the most FABULOUS mash-up band since Dread Zeppelin!"

"Well, Dread Zepplin did have Elvis..." Rarity giggled at the mere thought and quickly shot Kliff and very horny smile, one that would make Ultima jealous. "In any matter, that'll be 1962 bits!"

Kliff then burst into sparratic laughter, rolling around on the floor, getting covered in what he assumed was what he thought it was. "You've gotta be crazy! I'm Killf Mc-f***ing-Burtney! People are supposed to hand me s*** on a silver platter! Like I was just handed the deed to Penny Lane!"

Rarity's smile quickly turned into a smile of pure annoyance. "Um, no, get the h*** out of my boutique before I go all Sin City on you."

"Hey, don't tread on me! I'm just one guy! I wanna see the day that never comes! THIS IS NOT FABULOUS IN THE SLIGHTEST!"

"Stop making references to things I don't understand!" Rarity yelled, magicking Kliff out and into a vat of pig's blood. What that was doing there is left up to you. Kliff muttered through the blood, "Somebody thinks she's holier then me... Well, better go find the others... Is that a saw coming this way?"

* * *

"Why in the whole bloody world am I always the one left for last? Why am I always world? Why in Strawberry Fields am I a bloody horse?" A lone pony muttered to himself, wandering the alleyways and looking at stray puddles of spilt bottled water. Or at least he hoped. He also was quite surprised to see that his defining feature, his mustache, was still there. And his George-esque hair. The only difference was the fact that he was a horse, he was aquamarine, his nose a fifth larger then normal, he had a weird, tall bump on his forehead and on his a** was a picture of a bloody star.

He sighed before falling onto his back, pretending to be dead because he swore he just heard a bear. "Why does everybody hate Ringo? Both in real life and in the cartoon? I mean, why haven't they come looking for me yet? Maybe they're all dead. Maybe I'm dead. I'm probably going to be tortured since I don't get any respect from nobody. I'm miserable."

"And I'm pretty sure I can fix that! I mean, I would be OOC if I couldn't!" He jumped out of his skin when some kind of pink pony appeared out of thin air. Literally, thin air.

"Holy...! A talking pony! now I know I must be dead. This must be the Devil's way of punishing me for doing something... What I did, I didn't know, but I'm a talking horse, too, so I guess it makes sense..." Ringo muttered to himself after putting on his back-up skin and trying to distance himself from the offspring of the underworld, but had tripped and landed on his a**.

"Of course I can talk! I mean, if I couldn't, it'd be that one season one episode all over again! I think season one was great, wasn't season one great? But I think season two really improved on the show! Going back to my talking, if I couldn't, I couldn't be a source of filler!" she chirped, a massive grin stretching from wall to wall plastered on her face. Her mane was weird, to say the least; one half was poofy and messy whilst the other went straight down and seemed to be dyed a darker color... I'm rambling again, aren't I? "Anyways, my name is, and always will be, Pinkie (Pinkamena Diane) Pie! What's yours? I mean, I already know, I've read ahead, but I want to know if you know that I know that you know that he knows that I know!"

"Uh... My name is Larz... R-Ringo Larz." He replied, scared out of his wits. He was being tortured by a pony that was constantly breaking the fourth wall!

"That's a weird name! Ringo Larz... It reminds me of another fanfiction with me and you but you were named Ringo Starr and it was about this band called The Beatles and the situation was the same and you think I'm a demon and..."

Ringo completely zoned out, his rolling into the back of his head as his slave master continued to ramble on and on and on and on and on and on... _Why am I being subjected to this torture? Wait a minute, what if my mates are here? I won't suffer alone! Yes, they can have this cruel, inhumane... THING THAT SHOULD NOT BE. Maybe she already has them! Then I can ditch her and let them suffer for all eternity! Now who's gonna let it be?_

"Hey, soul sister, have you seen me mates?" He asked, finally derailing Pinkie's train of thought, causing it to crash into a mountain of "What was I doing again?" and exploding twice in two different places.

"What're their names? I mean, I already know, but-"

"Grg, Kliff and Jaymz! I was hoping you had them and were torturing them with your unberable rambling!"

Pinkie thought for a split second before shaking her head no so fast, part of her face fell off. Under that was more face. "Sorry, never seen them! And why would you think I'm torturing you? Obviously every-pony loves my rambling! That's probably why on MY birthday every-pony gives me muzzles and they try to make me wear them! Hey, isn't Grg a weird name? Krk sounds better, wouldn't you agree? And where do you come from? Do clouds move on their own because that's natural and we don't like anything that's natrual. Hey, this is a long paragraph! I think I can fit even more filler in here if you don't..."

_How could this happen to me!?_ Ringo thought in despair. "Hey, not that your rambling isn't any fun, which it isn't, but we could we go find my friends?"

"Sure! But why don't we first go to Sugarcube Corner! You could really use a cupcake! Especially my new recipe, Rarete..." She grinned and brought a portal gun out of nowhere, blasting it somewhere and then onto the wall. Realizing that it wasn't working, she bounced off and Ringo went off, slightly slower. He was still scared, but a cupcake sounded nice. Then again, so did a glass onion. After a short while they entered some kind of place where a bunch of sweets were on display, both good and bad.

_Why is she selling Harry Potter candy?_ Ringo wondered.

The pink pwn-nay immediately vanished into thin air. She later reappeared with a tray of white cupcakes in her mouth, "Hellfire" playing quietly in the background. She offered one to him and Ringo tried to grab one and did manage to get one, but he nearly dropped it. "So... When did you last see your friends? Are they as big-nosed as you?"

"Uh..." Ringo mumbled to himself, trying to think of when he last saw them. He flashed back to many moments, like that time he got drunk and that different time he got drunk. And that third different time he got drunk. Suddenly, he lost it. "Can't say, really... But they do have long hair, that's for sure... I think we were playing some kind of gig in France. Wait, is this Germany?" He suddenly dropped his cupcake and it turned into glue.

"Well, by the muffin gods themselves, I will reunite you with your friends even if I watch Jersey Shore! I made a reference so it's funny!" Pinkie Pie declared, dropping the tray onto the floor so hard, one cupcakes bounced up let a jewel decoration from it's top come loose and jab some pony off to the left in the leg. Pinkie placed a hoof on her heart as she stated with awesome war music fading in: "Cross my heat, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my! It doesn't matter how many must, but I solemnly swear to make things right! It make take all day or night, but I shant give in without a fight!" She pulled a sword out of nowhere, thrust it up and let lightning strike it. "I MADE A PROMISE!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice, volcanoes exploding around as fireworks went off and Chuck Norris gave a thumbs up and some planets exploded into sugar.

Ringo nearly fainted from the epicness he just witnessed. "W-where should we start look?"

Pinkie glared at Ringo. "It's not finished yet!"

He just grabbed a cupcake and got his mind blown.

* * *

"And that's why I'll never, ever watch Transformers 3!" Twilight finally finished, giving a half smile to Grg's tomb.

He popped out of the ground, looked around quickly, got out of the ground and threw the tomb away. "Well that was kind of boring!" he said bluntly. "It was too long! Make it f***ing shorter! Make it short as f***ing s***, b****! Make that s*** 40% shorter!"

"Well I really didn't like it that much! It was stupid..." Twilight mumbled, looking at the ground off to the left.

Groaning loudly on the ground was Spike II, the replacement for the first Spike seeing as how had been been eaten. He was covered in Twilight's hair because I said so. He was also laying face-up with his chest cut open.

"So what's your history like? Are they many great wars? Is reality TV as stupid there as it is here? What does KFC taste like? Is Carly Rae Jepsen really as bad as I hear it is? Do people really think clopfics are good ideas? Where's Luna? Do you think this story will get taken down because of the song lyrics? Am I the only one who thinks that Transformers 3 was an awful movie?" Twilight suddenly starting throwing questions at him like mad, getting out everything she needed to take down answers.

"Go speak to Grg... Ask him..." Spike II gurgled.

Twilight nodded, looked at Grg and asked him the same questions.

"I'm not a f***ing history book you c***! Go find Wikipedia and copy/paste from there! S***! All I want is to f***ing find my band and bleed some dang faces!" Grg stated, ANGERED by Twilight's simple curiosity.

"Spoilsport." She put down here notebook, her quill, her calculator, her sub, her camera, her travler's guide, her scissors, her muffin, her t*****s, her iPhone, her iPad, her lightsabers, you get it. "We can always talk about it later!... Which I think we never do! So where do you think they are? Please don't say Zecora's hut, we've been ignoring her ever since this one episode..."

Grg was just about to answer, but then Spike II threw up in his mouth. "Aw, you piece of s***!" he exclaimed, spitting out whatever was in his mouth and strangling Spike II.

Twilight quietly picked up the letter Grg spit out and watched as he choked Spike II.

"W****! C***! A**HOLE! PIECE OF S***!" Grg continued to spit out insults, Spike II being dead. But Grg didn't care. He had to get his anger out somehow!

"Hey, it's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled, looking up at the sky dreamily. She opened the letter and read through it in about thirty minutes. "Well that explains everything."

"What?" Grg shoved Twilight out of the way, causing her to roll down the hill where Spike II's corpse was. He grabbed the letter off the ground and read it:

_Twilight,_

_Go get your friends and do my dirty work. Also, there may be these four warriors. Keep a lookout for them, they might be helpful, I dunno._

_Princess Celestia._

"That don't explain jack! And how are these piece of s*** legindary warriors?!" Grg crumpled the ball and threw it away. He proceeded to grumble angrily about the price of tea in China.

"I think she's referring to you and your friends..." Twilight muttered, crawling back up the hill. She also gave him a stupid look, although she now expected it.

"Me, I'm a f***ing legendary warrior?!" Grg started laughing as loud as he could, ripping his spleen out. He quickly put it back and stopped abruptly. Funny how the world stopped turning at the same time. "How the f*** do I be a legendary warrior? Is it like Warrior's Dash? Where's my f***ing beer?"

Twilight slapped her face so hard, it left an imprint. "You're kidding... Right?"

"No, I'm f***ing not! I'm a f***ing musician Now don't make bust a cap in your a**!... GOD, I wish I had a gun! I want happiness!" Grg explained calmly, on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, we'll go see my friend Applejack. She's pretty strong and h- LOYAL -t. She could probably teach you a think or two. Afterwards, we'll gather up the rest of my friends." Twilight said flatly, going off towards Applejack's place, which was miles away. Grg was reluctant, but he followed her, kicking the picnic basket off the hill. It ate Spike II.

* * *

"Vhere could I be? This place does not look very avant garde..." a legitly strange white female pony said out loud to nobody as she wandered around near Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy in question was not at home right then. Not to make the paragraph any longer then needed, but she had a long, messy black mane that kept falling into her face, a small pair of glasses on her face, two freakish appendages she could retract and detract with ease that wouldn't stop throbing and right on her flank was a pair of broken glasses, spaltered with blood in front of some kind of white and black symbol. Am I wasting your time? "Hopefully I can fine some vay out of here, so that he von't have that reunion!"

The white pony wandered around a bit more before decideing to head into the near by house. "Maybe I vill find something in here! Hopefully, it is avant garde like me!" She went quietly "singing" to herself "Number nine... Number nine..."


	2. Seek and Destroy

"Why in the world didn't the Princess tell me earlier? I would have done something important instead of going on a picnic!" Twilight exclaimed to no-pony as he and Twilight made their way across a field that was way too green for any normal person to comprehend. Spike III was on her back, dead from Twilight's breaking of the sound barrier.

"Calm the H[BUY SOME APPLES]l down, b[BUY SOME APPLES]h! This is only f[BUY SOME APPLES]g Germany!" Grg ranted trying to flip her the bird but he forgot that, first off all, he didn't have one anymore and, for another, he didn't know to run with three legs.

"We don't have time for you lazing around!" Twilight picked Grg up with her MAGICK and tossed him a long ways away. "Discord is free... Somehow, Queen Chrysalis came back after being... Somewhere and Nightmare Moon is here!... Something isn't right."

Grg picked himself up this time and growled at Twilight. "Listen here, c[BUY SOME APPLES]t, I don't give two s[BUY SOME APPLES]s about your f[BUY SOME APPLES]g problems when your tossing me around like some kind of w[BUY SOME APPLES]e!... Where is that coming from!? At least it's not beeping, but for the love of Bob Dylan!"

"Yeah, that does sound quite annoying..." Twilight admitted, trotting up beside him. "Well, if you don't care about my problems, why should I care about yours? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just, YOU'RE being rude."

"Well, ex-CUSE me, princess!" Grg spat, going forward once more. "It's just that I'm God-knows how many miles away from my home, I have no idea where my bandmates, I haven't had a beer in nine hours, I'm missing my middle finger and I REALLY want to sing something!"

"Then why don't you?"

That stopped Grg dead in his tracks. He shot a scowl at Twilight and muttered, "I don't want to."

"Please? I'm sure you don't have that bad a voice." She added a blink in-between her two sentences, almost mocking Grg.

(I'm not giving you the link to the song because you're a big brony and you can look it up on YouTube.)

"Fine, but just this once." Grg took a deep breath and started to sing the first song that came to his limited mind:

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Twilight was mildly surprised at the growl that came to his voice once he started singing. For some reason, it reminded her of Scootaloo, but for a very odd reason. It really did calm her down. Even though the "And nothing else matters" bit did make her tense up so much you could see her skeleton.

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

It was very odd. The words were making Twilight feel paranoid and relaxed. Was this how music worked where he was? But, then again, anything was better then what Pinkie was coming up with nowadays (she was running out of ideas).

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

All Twilight wanted to know by this point was what did matter. I mean, really.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know, whoa_

_But I know_

Something within Twilight was building up. Even without music, she felt like letting her head nod like Vinyl. She hoped this wasn't a normal thing music like this did because she also wanted to make devil horns and that was gonna be VERY tricky.

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Seriously, what is this song about? Twilight thought. I'm getting really mixed feelings. She watched as Grg wanted quiet, swaying from side to side to some weird beat. Little did Twi know, this is where the solo came in. And she couldn't hear it. Sad, I know?

_I never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in-_

"OK, you can stop now, please," Twilight told Grg, holding up a hoof up.

"What? Can't handle the f[BUY SOME APPLES]g metal?" Grg asked with a laugh just sprinkled with mockery. Hey, you ever have cupcakes with sprinkles? It's weird, because it's all crunchy and it really doesn't go with the softness cupcakes normally have, but every now and then I guess it's OK because you have no choice; you can't pick off every single one. Speaking of which, have you ever tried- I'm getting off track. "I knew it. You ponies are too sissy."

"I'm not sissy," Twilight said in defence. "And could you please stop insulting me?"

Grg shook his head no. "I don't wanna," he said in a singsong voice, going off again.

Following him, Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wish Princess Celestia had picked different heroes. This one is a real jerk," she whispered under her breath. She felt her mind nagging her about how "IT'S NOT NICE TO INSULT OTHER PONIES!" but he really deserved it, considering his attitude.

Grg stopped on top of another hill, turned around, slapped Twilight and yelled, "I HAVE EARS LIKE A HAWK!"

"...Let's just get your bandmates," Twilight murmured, running down the hill and laughing about some hilarious YouTube Poop she saw earlier.

"GET BACK HERE!" Grg shouted after Twilight, rolling down the hill because he forgot how stairs work... Hills have stairs now. You should know that, audience.

* * *

"Fruhm waht ah cahn uhndahshtahnd fuhm ur thik akk-scent, ahm gueesin dat ur wohrld iz kihnda wheird," Applejack said to Jamyz, who had just finished his explaination of Fifty Shades of Grey. "All-tow I chan't em-ah-gen Y pwn-nees wouhld reed eet."

"I've been, like, asking myself that, too, man," Jamyz said, taking a good look at the world he was currently in. There were trees. A lot of them. 643, I think. "Y'know, dude, your world, like, isn't so hot either. It's too colourful for me. It totally f[BUY SOME APPLES]g reminds me of f[BUY SOME APPLES]g Disney. I hate that s[BUY SOME APPLES]t."

"Whell, dis eez Equeztreeah! Eht's teh behst plache 2 luh-eh-vuh, eshpechially sin-cuh eef u shtart luh-eh-ving hear, u cahn ne-vah leaf! Ah tr-eyed onche, buht ah rahinboww bro-ug-ht meh bahck!" The cowpony exclaimed, finishing her statement with a failed attempt at a backflip.

Ignoring Applejack's ramblings, Jamyz continued to look at the scenery. It looked decent. Sure, a few trees were on fire, some of them eating fillies alive and other still were singing "We Three Trees", but it was fine nonetheless. The thing that really caught Jamyz's attention was this one patch of trees that clustered together so well with the clouds, it looked like they were reaching up the sky's a[BUY SOME APPLES]s. "This place sucks," Jamyz commented flatly, stopping Applejack from lighting the cannon she was in. "It. like, a couple tombstones, maybe some blood, Lady Liberty, the works. If only my music had the same powers as Willow Smith's."

"W8, mue-sick? Ah sawng?" Applejack raised an eyebrow off her face. "Puh-leze tehll meh u rn't ah muzicsheahn. Ah no too ahn-duh 1zuh sch-tuk-up mezz wh-eye-l da odder eez ah chycologichal mesh! Ah dink da ladder playz chello."

"Dude, if you wanna hang with me, brah, you need to, like, totally free your dang mind and get one thing straight, man. I'm part of, like, the best thrash metal band ever made and, like, we totally aren't into that classical stuff."

"Wehll ah h8 hawse mue-sick, sew dere." Applejack put on a half grin, half frown because she really didn't know how to feel outside of weird and stared right into Jamyz's soul. "BUTT. Werez da rehst'a ur bahnd?"

Jamyz Lennfield (just in case you forgot his name) scratched his chin, followed by his back, followed by Applejack's, all the while staring at the sun and wondering why it was shining. "I wish I, like, knew. They're probably, like, totally freaking out, like completely, absolutely." He coughed (no relevance to the plot). "I think this one guy is named Kliff. He would probably be too worried about being fabulous. I miss seeing his a[BUY SOME APPLES]s. I think there's this other guy named Grg and he'd be swearing up a storm like f[BUY SOME APPLES]k this and s[BUY SOME APPLES]t that. The last one would probably be, like, trying WAAAAAAY too hard to get attention because he thinks nobody pays attention to him. I think he's my sister."

Applejack blinked, tearing her eyelids. "U lawst meh ahfteer u kawffed."

Jamyz laughed. "It's, like, not important anyways. As long as I can get a nice, cold-"

"U lawst meh agahin. Lehts jusgt guh-oh een2 tawn." And with that, Applejack and Jamyz went down the yellow dirt road towards Ponyville. It took a year, but they did manage to get to a point where they could see it in the distance.

"For the last time, man, we do not, like, not talk about Epic Movie!" Jamyz groaned as he dragged himself along. "It was a broken mess then and it is now!"

"U ha-vehnt e-vehn ceen et!" Applejack argued as she moonwalked. "'Ow cahn u juh-uh-juh ah fhilm eef u ha-vehnt e-vhen ceen et!"

Just before Jamyz could make a snarky comment about how he judged ponies before he even met them, he was hit by a flying Grg.

"I told you I could jump that last three feet!" Grg shouted behind him, getting off of Jamyz and then standing on him. Twilight pulled up as he said it.

Twilight sighed. "I never said you couldn't."

"Well..." Grg shoved his hoof in her (Twilight's) face like he was flipping her off. "What t- CURSE MY F[BUY SOME APPLES]G SHORT ATTENTION SPAN!"

"Like, hey, man, have you, like, seen my brother? His name's, like, Grg and he's a totally messed up dude," Jamyz slurred, now suddenly drunk, putting an arm/leg around Grg's neck, accidentally choking him.

Grg shoved Jamyz off, taking his arm off as well in the process, and blew air out of nostrils all heavy like. "Well, have you seen Jamyz? He's a total b[BUY SOME F***ING APPLES]h who only cares about his f[BUY SOME APPLES]g booze and not anybody around him and always talks like he's some kind of motherf[BUY SOME APPLES]g s[BUY SOME APPLES]t-eating hippie!"

"No, I'll keep my eye out for him. He sounds nice," Jamyz replied. He motioned for Applejack and he started to go off.

"I'm not done with you!" Grg tackled Jamyz and the two got into a bit of a scuffle, Grg seeming like he really meant it and Jamyz was only half serious. The other half was confusion. And the other fifth was cider Applejack "accidentally" "left" "nonalcoholic".

The two female ponies just exchanged confused glances before looking back at their fight. Eventually, it did break up, but only after Gilda got shot.

"So I take it you're Jamyz..." Grg muttered in anger, trying to get out of Twilight's MAGICK.

"DUDE, I JUST DID A BARREL ROLL!... And yes, I am infact Jamyz. Forgot that for a while," Jamyz said back, rolling around while in some other pony's magic. For the sake of this fiction, we'll call her Ispyitch (pronounced by Applejack as "ICE-PIE-ITCH"). "So does that make you Jamyz?"

Grg shook his head. "Nope, just Chuck Testa."

Twilight face-hoofed, accidentally letting Grg go. He hit the ground and everyone died.

In an alternate timeline, Twilight face-hoofed, accidentally letting Grg go. He hit the ground fine.

"WOAH, if you're Chuck Testa, then does that make you-" Jamyz started, but was cut off by his captor.

"Trixie wants you to be quiet," she said, doing the closed-eyes-looking-up-with-head thing.

"You can let him go," Twilight told her rival. "We have both of them; we just need two more."

And with that, Trixie dropped Jamyz and everyone died again.

In Equanox, Jamyz was dropped to ground harmlessly. Except for the missing ear, but it'd grow back.

"Thanks for your help, Dumbledore," Twilight said.

"Anytime," Dumbledore said back. He quickly whipped out his broom, got on it and flew like it was Quiditch. Several Royal Guards started chasing after him.

"So now that we're back together," Jamyz whispered to Grg, "do you, like, think we'll find Ringo and what's-his-bleeding-face?"

"Who cares? Just as long as I can get my bird back..." Grg growled. "Both of them. I feel like I'm about to explode."

"Yeah, man, me to, I feel ya, brah. But say we don't get them back."

"We ditch 'em. We don't really need 'em."

"That seems kind of black hearted, dude."

"Hey, 'dude', would you rather have two a[BUY SOME APPLES]s you constantly have to drag around and buy s[BUY SOME APPLES]t for, or would you rather have a beer and some nice, cheap w[BUY SOME APPLES]es?"

"Me... Plus them... Equals Big Love... OH NO. I want a sandwich."

"You can have mine. Applejack made some f[BUY SOME APPLES]g sandwiches before we left and I didn't... Eat... All of... Mine..."

"..."

"What the h[BUY SOME APPLES]l is wrong with you?"

"I love you, man."

"...WHAT THE FU-"

"Guys!" Twilight shouted. Jamyz jumped off of Grg and Grg got off his (own) back. "While you two were busy doing whatever it was you were doing-"

"That's what I like to call happy times," Jamyz heckled.

"-Me and Applejack went over what we should do," Twilight continued, shooting Jamyz a look of I'm-talking-not-you, "which was our idea in the first place. We're going to go into Ponyville and look for your two other friends. Hopefully, we can also come across the fifth one."

"WHUT? That c[BUY SOME APPLES]t never mentioned a FIFTH f[BUY SOME APPLES]g one!" Grg exclaimed, kicking the dirt. Some poor foal in France tripped thanks that.

Grg suddenly had a face full of letter.

"If you had looked at the back of the letter," Twilight explained as calmly as her patience would let her, "Princess Celestia, or Trollestia, who probably wrote this letter, did in fact say there was a third one."

"The Celestia that failed." Jamyz chuckled, only him and Grg getting the reference.

"Ahnd ahll-sew dat ur preh-schents wuld haveh ah negahteve affect ohn ohur wrld," Applejack added, taking the letter off of Grg's face and pointing at it, causing her to fall over since both her front hooves were in use.

"I wonder would those could be," Twilight muttered, pulling Applejack to her feet. "Look, we should getting going every-pony."

They all nodded and went off, Grg screaming "YOU CALL ME EVERY-PONY AGAIN AND YOU CAN LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITHOUT A V[BUY SOME APPLES]A! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANY APPLES!"

* * *

"Uh, this is so... UN... FABULOUS!" Kliff cried, stumbling along. "Not a single fabulous store for miles! And nobody recognizes me, the great and fabulous Kliff!"

"Trixie is the only great and anything around here," Trixie mumbled, wandering by.

"I haven't found Ringo and them, not that they matter! They're always yelling at me! 'Kliff, don't drink that much!', 'Kliff, don't talk to that lion!', 'Kliff, don't go watch _Disaster Movie_!', 'Kliff, don't try to have s[BUY SOME PEARS]x on the Effiel Tower!'! Well, what do they know!?... And I'm hungry!"

He looked around and only saw the same kind of building over and over again, like it was from some kind of kitchen thingy (model 699). Really uncreative, but genius at the same time. The only one that really stood out was one that looked like it literally came out of a cookie cutter, in the sense that Kliff would have eaten it had it not been for the fact that he's allergic to red brick colouring.

He went into the building, not realizing he was being followed by some kinda blue thing, and his eyes immediately drawn to a strange sight. Michael Bay shooting a movie without a single explosion, alien or racist/sexist character! Beside that was a pink pony and an aquamarine pony with a tall bump on his head, the bump shooting off lights that would make Los Pegasus jealous.

"What's going on here?" Kliff asked, slowly approaching the two.

"I dunno... But it's been doing this for the last ten minutes..." the aquamarine pony muttered. "I feel like I'm having a bloody o[BUY SIM APPLES]m."

Pinkie blinked. "Hey, I know who you are! You're Kliff McBurtney!"

"Finally! Somebody recognizes my fabulousity!" He sat down on a chair awkwardly. He got a confused glare from Lyra, who was there for no reason.

(Oh, fine, since I know you've been begging for it, here's the link to the song from above: watch?v=MGiBycxRNL4)

"Actually, I just read ahead in the script," Pinkie corrected Kliff with a grin. "Which is weird, how did I find the script in the first place and, for that matter, if I read ahead, shouldn't I know what's gonna happen? Strangely, I don't, giving this joke more plotholes then it needs, but, then again, that's just lazy writing and then I was all like, 'Oatmeal, are you making a reference?' and he-"

While that was going on, Kliff and Ringo were conversing, Kliff having realized Ringo was himself.

"Does this one ever shut up?" Kliff asked the fireworking pony.

"I don't think she does," Ringo replied.

"Well that's unfabulous. So, how do you suppose we got here?"

"I dunno, mate, but this sure is odd."

"Odder then that with the rubber band?"

"Nothing is odder then that."

"Well, remember that one gig we had? We started our gig and some idiot threw a flaming beer at us?"

"Yeah, Jamyz didn't like the taste that much."

"I think he said it tasted like apples... And goodness, is she still going?"

"This is torture."

"Torture? I'll tell YOU what's torture!" Kliff looked slightly annoyed, but then went to a more neutral state. "Looking at that bump is torture! It's so hideous, but the way it's shooting off makes me feel so... MMM! I just wanna... OH! OK, later, you, me, get some h[BUY SOME W****S]s and we are going to have a most FABULOUS night, you and I. Mmm. I feel really hot for no reason!"

"And ponies say I'M a source of filler!" Pinkie exclaimed out of nowhere. She came out of nowhere and said, "Well, since you two are here I guess we can out out and find the others!"

The two band-mates exchanged glances before breaking out into random laughter, although for different reasons.

A minute went by before Pinkie stopped staring and stated, "And ponies think I'M weird! And I am!"

"Oh, that, girlfriend, was a good one," Kliff said through his attempts to find his lost air. "It almost makes up for the fact that you kidnapped him."

"Oh, I didn't kidnap him!"

"Yes you did!" Ringo exclaimed, finding Kliff's air under the table.

Pinkie did hear him and just went on: "I just found him randomly in the alleyway! He called me a devil! I'm Pinkie Pie, by the way!"

"Well, you know who I am," Kliff said, trying to make a sexual pose, but only half succeeding (Derpy got only half a winger boner). "I'm also a bassist for the most FABULOUS band EVER, Beatallica."

"And there are only three more of you left?"

"No, two."

"It's three."

"Two."

"Three."

"Two."

"Three."

"Two."

"Three."

"Two."

"Three."

"Two."

Ringo was humming "The Outlaw Torn" to himself.

"Two."

"Three."

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE! AND THAT'S MY FINAL OFFER!" Kliff finished.

"Good, we agree!" Pinkie chirped, trotting out of where they were.

Kliff blinked twenty times in two seconds. "What in the name of Victora's Secret just happened?"

"I think Bugs Bunny just s[BUY SOME APPLES]t on your logic," Ringo answered, giving Kliff his air back.

"Well that sucks. We ditch her the first chance we get?"

Ringo smirked and chuckled evilly to himself. "Sure."

"You're way too predictable, Larzie."

* * *

"For the love of Neptune, this is boring. Why can't we go attack Celestia? And I don't like that fact that we're in a sub-par parody of a decent fiction!" a holy black bug complained in the middle of nowhere, breaking one of her hooves by slamming it into a marshmallow table. "We did we have this thing installed?"

"The same reason why I'm doing this." A twisted figure who totally wasn't Discord said as he leaned back on his chair. On the wall, which was on the ceiling.

"But Celestia won't do anything about it! when you attacked, she did nothing! When Nightmare Moon attacked, she did nothing! When I attacked, SHE DID NOTHING! For the love of the Milky Way, we could take over Equestria like it was nothing! I-" the creature got a mouthful of marshmallow table, courtesy of not-Discord.

Oh, apparently he is Discord now. He looked at his cards, then across the table. "Got any threes?"

He shook his head no and uttered, "Go fish."

Discord nodded, took a card and, suddenly, his whole hand was threes. There was also no more cards. "I win again."

"Stop cheating!" Discord whined, tossing his card away.

Discord slapped Discord and said, "Either you shut up or you're getting dangled off the roof balcony again."

"Hey, don't be cruel!" Discord snapped.

Then Discord himself snapped, causing himself to disappear.

Just then, the creature remembered she was Queen Chrysalis and said, "My Grambi, I hate it when you play with yourself. It looks so weird."

Discord slapped Chrysalis. "Listen here. If I wanna play with myself, it's perfectly fine! And regarding, Princess Celestia, we cannot do it for two more chapters because the author says so! Don't ask questions, dang it!"

"Speak of the night devil, why do we have Nightmare Moon?"

"NaughtyNaughtyLuna, Clockwork Orange-style," Discord replied flatly. "Not even I can make sense of that... That... Blog..."

"Why?" Chrysalis asked with an oddly smug grin. "Do you have one of your 'card games' with that up?"

"N-no, it's just it's... It's... It's-"

"-Monty Python's Flying Circus!" Jamyz exclaimed, running down the street with Grg.

"WE ARE NOT DOING THE PARROT SKETCH! WHAT PART OF 'NOT INCLUDED' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! T[BUY SOME APPLES]T!" Grg screamed, chasing after him. Once again, he and Jamyz had to be stopped by Twilight.

"Please act like fully grown, adult stallions," Twilight pleaded. "Your arguing is driving me crazy!"

"Hay, dohn't akt liek ah'm noht h-ear-a!" Applejack said.

"Fine, I'll ask an adult question: Do all ponies talk, or just you?" Jamyz asked, forwarding it to Twilight.

"Well, assuming from what I've heard from you two, I'm guessing it's only us," Twilight replied, trying not to sound rude or mean. She also got slightly intrigued by the fact that ponies elsewhere don't talk! But, then again, neither did Colgate, but that's just because she had nothing interesting to say.

"I know you know I know what you know that he's not me that you want to know what I know," Jamyz told Twilight, "but I'm not gonna do that. I'm gonna go pole climbing instead!"

Twilight tried to protest, but Jamyz had always scrambled up the nearest pole. He quickly slid back down it. He climbed up and slid down. This repeated a few times before he pulled a grappling hook out of a[No bUy]s and just tossed it up.

"I can see my house from here!" Jamyz called from the top of the pole. "Wait, no, it's just, like, totally Chuck Testa. So where to, purple pony?"

"I feel like we should go to Rarity's. She probably knows a thing or two," Twilight shouted back up. They started to leave, but she stopped, looked back and saw that Jamyz was still up the pole. "Aren't you coming?"

Jamyz pointed down and exclaimed, "As soon as this dog, like, leaves, man!"

At the bottom of the pole was, of course, Screwloose.

Twilight sighed. "Screwball, your dog is off her leash again!"

The pony in question came onto the scene and dragged Screwloose off with a piece of bacon.

"Thanks," Jamyz said to Twilight, sliding down and landing in a puddle of glue. "Now to go interrogate some random kids who obviously don't know where our friends are!"

Before either Twilight or Applejack could stop them, Jamyz and Grg were already halfway down the street, stopping random ponies in their tracks and asking them random question.

"Do you know who's captured our friends?" Jamyz asked one.

"Do you feel lucky, buck? Well, do ya?" Grg snarled at another female.

"What is the meaning of life"

"Where's the fish?"

"Do you wanna play Blue Clues?"

"What - me worry?"

"2 plus 2 equals what?"

"Ees dis nezasaree?"

"Are you married?"

"Uh... No..." Jamyz replied.

"Well, you look nice," Bonbon said. "It's too bad I'm a fillyfooler."

Bonbon walked off, Jamyz just watching her (and dat sweet plot!).

"Tuh-y?" Applejack looked at Twilight and she looked at her. "Dew u raly tink deez r owr hee-rows?"

"Well, to quote Zecora... We're doomed." Twilight stated with no emotion but confusion in her voice as she watched Grg paddle two young colts.

"AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF HONEY BOO-BOO!" Grg yelled.

"Dude, you don't need to shout," Jamyz muttered as he petted another one. "Free your mind. And you, you little filly, you look quite nice."

"Thank you mister," the filly, who I shalt now call Lil' Vyra, said with a smile. "Why is your friend slapping those two colts I've never met before?"

"I dunno..." Jamyz muttered. Brief silence. "Wanna buy some heroin?"

"What's heroin?"

"I'll tell you later," Jamyz said. "Grg, you done doing whatever it is your doing?"

"Eeeeeeee'yup." And with that, he tossed the two colts away, crashing through a window and killing Dr. Whooves's ham sandwich.

"...So let's continue asking!" Jamyz exclaimed, spinning in a circle and digging a hole in the ground, later jumping, pointing at Twilight and asked, "Wanna buy some heroin?"

The two mares sighed heavily and said in unison, "Listen you two, we're going to go find Rarity and, why not, Pinkie as well. Please stay here and don't bother any more peop- ponies."

The two friend shared a quick loving glare and a piece of chocolate before looking back at them. "As long as I don't have to follow your fat a[BUY SOME APPLES]s anymore!" Grg yelled, running off and into a group of mares. "Sweet! Orgy time!"

"Oh, dang, I wanted that to happen to me," Jamyz muttered. He looked at Lil' Vyra and questioned: "Wanna join? I'm sure your parents won't mind."

"Weeeell... OK!" Lil' Vyra chirped. And her and Jamyz ran off.

Twilight let out another sigh, long enough to beat out ASLSP, her and Applejack going to Chuck E Cheese's. "If the other two are as bad as this, the doom has been doubled."

* * *

"Finished!" the pony from the last chapter put down her brush, took a step back and looked at her work. Thankfully, there were enough buckets of paint nearby to cover an entire wall with red paint, put a circle on it and put some kind of "X" shape thing on it. "Whoever rives here is rearry going to thank me!"

And, speak-of-the-Luna, the pony in question entered on cue.

"Ah!" the white pony said for no reason, looking at the enterer. "Do you rike it?"

Fluttershy blinked. "Well... I wanted crossed hammers, to be perfectly honest with you..."


End file.
